


Oathkeeper

by jenovasilver



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Snowballing, Sparring, THEY'RE DORKS, as if there was any other way this was working, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Leon has become frustrated with Cloud not helping Sora more in his quest and plans on giving him a stern talk...because yanno, that never leads to anything.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 54





	Oathkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was OLD, published back on Ygallery, Re-edited to make it more current and less cringe...I have plans for a follow up because you don't just mention Sephiroth and NOT use him. 
> 
> -Set before the events of reclaiming Radiant Garden in KH2

**Leon passed the Bailey and walked along the cliffs fuming, he was going to give Cloud a piece of his mind.** he's been acting more standoffish and colder than ever...almost anxious and frankly Leon didn't give a shit. Sora needed help and everyone needed to pull their respective weight to make victory happen so he headed to the Crystal Fissure. These days, this was where he could find Cloud, waiting there for something only he knew and understood. Of course he NEVER told anyone what it was because that would be too easy and if there's only thing Cloud excelled at, it was being a pain. 

Aerith told him to be gentle but firm, Cid told him to knock his lights out and drag him home. Both were completely solid go to plans. So when he approached the exit to the Fissure, he just sorta...stood there.

There was just something about Cloud, he was strong, _beautiful_ and powerful and yet despite those features he always seemed so frail. He appeared to have just finished training when turned around to glower at Leon with a 'What?' in those sharp bright Mako eyes before turning back around to his own thoughts. 

“Not big on people looking at the back of my head.” Cloud said still not looking back and Leon could feel his irritation rising to the surface a bit but kept his cool. He'll go with Aerith's suggestion first.

“Then you should _look_ at people more.” Leon walks closer yet still maintaining a distance, silence building between them, "Look, we need to talk."

“About what?”

“You not helping us out, you're not lazy, you're distracted and we don't need that right now.” Cloud practically glared at Leon with intensity burning in his eyes but it wasn't enough to cause Leon to back down, _this isn’t about their relationship_ he told himself, “*sigh* Look, the Nobodies and Heartless are coming out in full force, we're barely holding on as it is and Sora getting swamped physically and mentally…he needs help out there, he NEEDS us.” Mentioning Sora was enough to calm Cloud down, he was worried about Sora too and he was burning at both ends.

“I remember you being able to handle things yourself; it’s why you took up this leadership thing.”

“Didn’t think it would get hairy so fast.” 

“You’re asking me for help?”

“Shouldn’t it be obvious? Hollow Bastion has come a long way but its not over. We need you here Cloud...not y'know, wherever you are in that head of yours.” Leon laughed and Cloud started to walk pass him instead of answering, “Wait! The hell Cloud!?”

“You said all you needed to say, I’ll help out more…we’re done.”

“I said wait! We're not-” Leon grabbed on Cloud’s arm only to be slammed HARD against the cold stone wall, that was going to leave a bruise...Leon breaks free and draws his sword. They stop and stare at each other, Leon could just see hints of manic anger and frustration in Cloud's face.

“Back off.” 

“Consider this training..” Leon points his sword at him, “You probably need it. Right?” Leon snorted then flicked his brown hair behind his ear and pulled out his sword, “Let’s fight it out.”

“Fine.” The two paced around and waited for the first attack, Cloud rarely went first; it wasn’t his style. He waited for Leon to make the first strike and Leon slammed his sword squarely on Cloud’s, the friction made the night air spark from the power and Cloud took the bow easily. One after another and each swing from Leon’s blade made streaks of fire, that was Leon’s element of choice, it could be uncontrollable and intense. But Leon spent years training with Merlin to master it. Sending blazing slashes to the ground and watching as it consumed Cloud in short bursts and he skillfully attacked him as he avoided the heaviest blows. The fire licks at his body, causing tears in Cloud’s shirt.

Cloud was _fast_ , it constantly amazed Leon on how quick he really was, even with that huge sword; Cloud dashed through the flames, not using any counter magic or magic at all...he had no particular element…but darkness was always all around him. Inside of him there was a war, Leon knew this....he _met_ that struggle.

**Sephiroth.**

It was at the fall of Hollow Bastion, chaos was everywhere when Sephiroth appeared, together both were able to beat him back and defend the Keep...however in the fight Sephiroth managed to capture Cloud in the veil of darkness. Leon searched for days till he found him and when he did, **Cloud was broken**. His soul, mind and body defiled by a bleak darkness with only the frailest thread of light left in him. It was a miracle he didn't succumb and turned into a Heartless.

Lost in this thoughts, Cloud slammed Leon into the earth and pointed his sword squarely on his neck; the bitter steel glimmering in the moonlight. Leon raised his blade over it, the both of them were once again in a stalemate.

“Are you done?” Cloud huffs annoyed and Leon could only stare, focusing on Cloud’s face...when Leon didn’t respond, he turned to head back home. Leon got up quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders, “What…?”

“I failed you back, I was the oldest...I didn’t protect you from **him**.”

“I never blamed you.”

“I blame myself…for my weakness.” Leon whispered and pulled him into an embrace, “I should’ve been stronger.”

“We were teenagers back then.”

“And we're adults _now_.” Leon squeezed him, Cloud was so warm…there was something inside Leon, something he wanted to say to Cloud and with everything going on...

“I’ll beat him and rid myself of his memory…I won't give up.” Cloud whispered and placed his hand on his stomach, there was a slight burn there but it was more bothersome then painful, “Sora taught me that.”

“Sora taught us a lot hasn’t he?”

“Yeah…he's a good kid.” Cloud smirked and placed his hand on Leon’s arm to pull away. “We can’t do this.”

“Why?” Leon asked, “We’ve done it before…” holding Cloud's hand so he really couldn’t let him go now, Leon wasn't intending for this to become anything more than a chat...but now he was feeling something stronger in him, that sparring got him heated. He spun Cloud around and pressed his lips down hard. _Oh, Cloud was pissed_ but that blushing face was worth it. Leon didn't have long to savor before Cloud shoved him away, wiping his face in anger. Leon tugged on Cloud's forearm to bring him back into his arms and kissed along his throat, thumbing his lips and nibbled on his earlobe.

"L-Leon..enough."

"Sweet." Leon murmured on Cloud's throat and kissed up until he locked his lips with his again. Running his tongue over his teeth before tangling their tongues together, Cloud tried to speak between breaths until Leon pushed him up against rock wall. 

“You REALLY want this, huh?”

“It’s your fault.” Leon unzipped Cloud’s shirt.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You _really_ don’t have to do much Cloud.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Cloud whispered so innocently, Leon shook his head and pulled off his gloves so he could feel Cloud’s flesh, he glides his fingers along his abs and then up to his chest. He looked down at Leon as he slowly began to remove his own shirt, “Are you really sorry about what happened long ago?” Cloud asked instantly stopping Leon and look at him with more thought, the memories of watching Cloud sink into the darkness where **Sephiroth was waiting**.

That moment of absolute horror, Leon blamed himself for not being able to help him...so when Cloud asked him this Leon was now feeling that deep guilt again.

“Yes...” Leon told him as heartfelt as he could.

“Make me forget him for a while.” Cloud commanded and Leon smiled, that was his permission to proceed. "Please?"

Leon knelt down, kissing down Cloud's stomach as he unzipped his pants to take Cloud into his mouth, licking off the sweat off Cloud’s rigid form, tonguing over the smooth flesh and veins; he was hungry, ready to do this. He heard Cloud’s meek sigh from the sucking with the wisps of cold air leaving his lips contently, it really was getting colder now and Leon stretched his hands up to reach Cloud’s chest and face. Looking up at his face was turning Leon on more then ever and he anxiously slipped Cloud’s leg up over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Cloud asked and Leon asked that himself.

“You're surprisingly heavy.” Cloud shrugged and slid down to Leon’s level, Leon wanted nothing more then to continue and now that Cloud was seated on the ground, he could. He teased the tip and main vein that led well into Cloud’s pants so Leon threaded his fingers inside to cup completely Cloud’s package, his fingers were cold and that sent a shock to him and enough to get some precum dribbling down the corners of Leon’s lips. He licked them with a smile and continued to massaged Cloud as he warmed them against his delicate skin, “Y…you could’ve warned me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Hurry up…I want to do you next.”

“Really? Are you any good…?”

“Don’t know…probably a lot better then you.” And Leon laughed then laid back, it was Cloud’s turn, the cold air made both their nipples hard and Cloud leaned over Leon like a shadow. To deny that absolute look of both want and danger was impossible, Leon was gorgeous like this, he smiled and flicked his hair before Cloud kissed him and then his scar then roughly groped his waist just in spite, “You’ve had this ready for some time now.”

“Sorta.” Leon nervously grinned and Cloud pulled his gloves off with his teeth, his hair covered over his left eye and moved slowly to lick Leon’s head. His tongue dragged along the center then moved lower to the middle of the vein, Cloud was a tease he didn’t put his mouth over it but only half way so Leon could feel the warmth but not completely. “Don’t tease me.” Cloud softly wrapped his lips along the edge of Leon sending weak twinges through him, _damn those lips_. Leon tried to hold it in, he had to wait for the right moment. He watched Cloud move his head back over his member to lick the center of his head…and stealthily shoved Cloud’s head down over it before he came. Cloud angrily pulled off and covered his mouth, “Ahh…oops, sorry Cloud. You kept teasing me and-” Cloud immediately planted his kiss on Leon and emptied out the load into his mouth, “Ugh…something you learned?”

“Maybe.”

“Heh, you gonna let me then?”

“Do what you like.”

“How gracious…lay back then.”

“No, I’m on top.”

“You’re heavy.”

“Make it work.” 

“Whatever.” And Cloud simply went through the motions of lowering his pants, he really didn’t have an eager expression at it and Leon stopped him, “ _Do_ you want this?”

“I’m moving aren’t I?” Leon shrugged, the last thing he wanted was ambivalent sex. However once Cloud completely lowered his pants and positioned himself over him, he could see it as his breath quickened in the cold air. Shit it was a gorgeous sight to behold and now Leon was getting anxious, he really wanted to feel the warmth inside Cloud’s body…anything then the unforgiving bitterness of the night air, Cloud knew Leon was getting impatient with his speed, “Shut up…this isn’t easy.”

“That’s why *I* should be on top.”

“Like it would be any easier going in?”

“No, but it would be _faster_.”

“Sums you up perfectly.” Cloud chided and Leon pushed his hips up, shoving his head inside Cloud and releasing a gasp from him, “Ahh…y..you bastard, I didn't...prepare.”

“It's payback.” Cloud pushed Leon’s shoulders down and put his full weight down on Leon. "F-fuck.."

“Having…trouble?” Cloud asked him and Leon managed a grin and held fast to Cloud’s waist then moved up into him again. It felt really good and painful all at once feeling Leon warmth pushing up into him, now there were no more witty quips or competition…just their heat. Cloud wrapped his fingers around Leon’s jacket collar and moved to Leon’s rhythm, as he pushed up Cloud moved down; the contradicting motion was enough to make the two forget the cold at least for a while.

When the two resumed their normal relationship…occasionally sharing a brief kiss, maybe a quickie behind the Bailey.This time was different, this time Leon had Cloud to himself and he wanted to make sure that every moment between them mattered. He pulled Cloud’s face close and kissed his lips, he stroked his cheeks and gently scratched Cloud’s scalp, this touching and caressing was so different. He didn't know what to make of it and pulled back from Leon confused…

“What?” Leon asked, still moving a little slower in Cloud.

“I’m not weak. Go harder.”

“I know that…”

“So don’t...treat me like I am. I can...take this.” Cloud started to push down till he was sheathed completely, Leon couldn't deny how wonderful inside of him felt...so tight and perfect. Leon studied him for a moment, he could never asked what Sephiroth did in the darkness because he didn't need to...whatever happened fractured Cloud and he was just getting back to being **whole** again, still those wounds take time and Leon would gladly wait for Cloud for all eternity if it meant keeping him by his side.

_He didn't want to lose anyone to Darkness ever again._

“I will NEVER hurt you." Leon reminded him and Cloud stared at him almost distantly, holding his hips down on his waist as he stilled. "You don't hurt those you love."

"You...love me?"

“Cloud.” Leon reached up and wrapped his arms around Cloud’s shoulders. "Now and forever." He felt Cloud trembling, he became tighter and slowly began to swivel his hips, working to taking all of Leon deep inside him.

“I love you too." 

“I'm not letting you go. Not this time. Not ever.” Leon whispered and moved his lips closer to Cloud’s and they stayed there. No more quips or second guessing, Leon was swearing a promise to his heart that no matter what happens, he will become stronger to protect those he loved. He felt Cloud’s fingers searching in his hair, their tongues seemingly dancing together and they fell right back on the ground with Leon mounting and sending himself deeper into Cloud, he was determined to push himself into the place of Cloud's being that Sephiroth scarred. That he will make that monster a memory.

_That he promised._

Sometime during the early morning hours, the two finally made it back to the house and just in time to see Sora walking out looking a lot brighter and rested than he's been in months, he turned to Leon and Cloud astounded.

“Wow! I never seen you guys in the same place at the same time.” Sora asked curiously and peered at the two. “Were you training all night?”

“*coughs* Yeah...right Cloud?” Leon suggested and Cloud just shrugged impassively.

“Aww, you could’ve trained a _little_ longer…I wanted to join in, I got plenty of energy!” Sora chirped and Leon covered his face with a sigh, finally Cloud emoted with a smirk, “What? I beat you guys once remember?!”

“No Kids Allowed.” Cloud slid and Sora gazed confusingly in his direction. 

“Huh? I’m fifteen!” Sora shouted and Cloud simply walked into the house without answering Sora’s question, “Hmph! That guy, I don’t get him at all Leon.”

“Don’t let it bother you Sora, Cloud _is_ Cloud.” 

“All Action, huh?” Sora walks with his hands behind his head before Leon shoves him a bit just to hear him laugh. 

“Well, they are louder then words.”

**END**


End file.
